Commercially available liquid fertilizers include the primary plant nutrients, nitrogen, phosphorus and potassium dissolved or suspended in water. Besides these primary nutrients, the soil also requires smaller amounts of micronutrients such as zinc, manganese, iron and copper. Particulate zinc compositions are difficult to blend with liquid fertilizers, because these zinc compositions agglomerate and form lumps and cakes which frequently adhere to the mixing vessel. With vigorous agitation the lumps can be broken apart and dispersed or dissolved in the fertilizer. This, however, is both an expensive and time consuming operation that desirably should be eliminated.